sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δονούμενο Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα
Κύκλωμα Thomson LC circuit thumb|300px| [[Κύκλωμα LC ]] thumb|300px| [[Κύκλωμα LC Συστηρητικό Σύστημα Πηνίο Πυκνωτής ]] thumb|300px| [[Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα όπου: - (L) αυτεπαγωγή (δηλ. Πηνίο) - © χωρητικότητα (δηλ. Πυκνωτής) - (E) = τάση (δηλ. Πηγή) - ® = αντίσταση (δηλ. Καταναλωτής) ]] thumb|300px| [[Δονούμενο Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Δονούμενο Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα Πηνίο Πυκνωτής ]] thumb|300px| [[Δονούμενο Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα Πηνίο Πυκνωτής ]] thumb|300px| [[Παράλληλο Κύκλωμα RLC ]] thumb|300px| [[Αναλογία μεταξύ Ελατηρίου και Πυκνωτή ]] thumb|300px| [[Αναλογία ---- Οργανισμού Ηλεκτρικού Κύκλωματος ]] - Ένα Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κύκλωμα Thomson" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με το όνομα "Thomson". Εισαγωγή Είναι ένα Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα που περιλαμβάνει *έναν πυκνωτή, που χαρακτηρίζεται από συγκεκριμένη Χωρητικότητα ©. *ένα πηνίο, που χαρακτηρίζεται από συγκεκριμένη αυτεπαγωγή (L). Περιγραφή Σε ένα κύκλωμα RLC παρατηρείται το εξής φαινόμενο: η ένταση του ρεύματος που το διαρρέει ταλαντώνεται εκτελώντας Φθίνουσα Ταλάντωση μέχρι τον τελικό μηδενισμό της, εκτός και αν το κύκλωμα τροφοδοτείται από μια εξωτερική διεγείρουσα πηγή εναλλασόμενης τάσης, οπότε η ταλάντωση είναι αμείωτη. Το συντονισμένο κύκλωμα ή κύκλωμα LC είναι ένα Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα που περιλαμβάνει πυκνωτή και πηνίου παράλληλα. Το κύκλωμα αυτό ύστερα από μία αρχική διέγερση παράγει ημιτονικό Ηλεκτρικό Σήμα. Όταν ένα πηνίο συνδεθεί σε σειρά με έναν φορτισμένο πυκνωτή, το κύκλωμα αρχίζει να διαρρέεται από Ηλεκτρικό Ρεύμα λόγω του φορτίου που έχει αποθηκευθεί στις πλάκες του πυκνωτή. Αν δεν υπήρχε το πηνίο και συνδέαμε τα άκρα του πυκνωτή αυτός θα εκφορτιζόταν ακαριαία . Λόγω του φαινομένου αυτεπαγωγής του πηνίου καθυστερεί η εκφόρτιση του πυκνωτή και σταδιακά η Ηλεκτρική Ενέργεια του Ηλεκτρικού Πεδίου του πυκνωτή μετατρέπεται σε Μαγνητική Ενέργεια του Μαγνητικού Πεδίου που δημιουργείται στο εσωτερικό του πηνίου. Στην συνέχεια (λόγω και πάλι της αυτεπαγωγής) συμβαίνει η αντίστροφη διαδικασία, το κύκλωμα εξακολουθεί να διαρέεται από ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα, ενώ η Μαγνητική Ενέργεια του πηνίου μετατρέπεται και πάλι σε Ηλεκτρική Ενέργεια του πυκνωτή. Στην ιδανική περίπτωση που δεν υπάρχουν απώλειες ενέργειας ο πυκνωτής επανακτά το αρχικό του φορτίο, αυτή τη φορά με αντεστραμένη πόλωση και το φαινόμενο εξακολουθεί να επαναλαμβάνετται θεωρητικά επ'άπειρον . Το αποτέλεσμα είναι η δημιουργία ενός αρμονικού εναλλασσόμενου ρεύματος (ημιτονικό σήμα) στο εσωτερικό του κυκλώματος. Αυτό το φαινόμενο ονομάζεται αρμονική Ηλεκτρική Ταλάντωση. Η συχνότητα του εναλλασσόμενου ρεύματος, που δημιουργείται, δίνεται από την σχέση: : f=\frac{1}{\mathbf2{\pi}\sqrt{LC}} , :όπου: *f = συχνότητα Εναλλασσομένου Ρεύματος *L = συντελεστής αυτεπαγωγής του πηνίου και *C = χωρητικότητα του πυκνωτή. Το κύκλωμα αυτό βρίσκει εφαρμογές σε ταλαντωτές, γεννήτριες συχνοτήτων, κεραίες κλπ. Στην πραγματικότητα υπάρχουν απώλειες ενέργειας, επειδή οι αγωγοί και τα εξαρτήματα εμφανίζουν Ωμική Αντίσταση . Επιπλέον οι ηλεκτρικές ταλαντώσεις εκπέμπουν Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ακτινοβολία, άρα και ενέργεια. Το κύκλωμα στο οποίο η αντίσταση δεν είναι αμεληταία ή στο οποίο έχει συνδεθεί σε σειρά ένας αντιστάτης ονομάζεται RLC, ενώ μετά από μία αρχική διέγερση εκτελεί φθίνουσα ταλάντωση. Τα κυκλώματα LC και RLC είναι ηλεκτρικοί ταλαντωτές, ώστε να μπορούν να εκτελέσουν εξαναγκασμένη ταλάντωση. Αυτό το φαινόμενο αξιοποιείται στο συντονισμό αυτών των κυκλωμάτων με ευρείες τεχνολογικές εφαρμογές. Από κυκλώματα LC παράγονται τα ραδιοκύματα και τα μικροκύματα . Παράλληλο Κύκλωμα RCL : I = I_R : \tilde{I} = \tilde{I}_R + i\tilde{I}_C + \frac {\tilde{I}_L} {i} = \tilde{I}_R + i\tilde{I}_C - i\tilde{I}_L : \tilde{I} = I_R + iI_C - iI_L : I_0 \neq I_{0R} + I_{0C} + {I_{0L}} : I_0 \neq I_{0R} + iI_{0C} + \frac {I_{0L}} {i} : I_0^2 = I_{0R}^2 + (I_{0C} - I_{0L})^2 : I_0 Υποσημειώσεις Μηχανικό Ανάλογο Ο καλύτερος τρόπος για την κατανόηση του Δονούμενου Ηλεκτρικού Κυκλώματος είναι η μελέτη του "μηχανικού αναλόγου" του. Αυτό περιλαμβάνει: * ένα σώμα (π.χ. μία μπίλια) στην θέση του ρεύματος *ένα Ελατήριο στην θέση του Πυκνωτή *έναν Επιβρανδυτή στην θέση του Πηνίου (ο επιβραδυντής μπορεί να είναι ένα δοχείο με Ιδανικό Ρευστό (δηλ. χωρίς τριβές)) Μαθηματική Ανάλυση By Kirchhoff's voltage law, we know that the voltage across the πυκνωτής (capacitor), V _{C}\, must equal the voltage across the πηνίο (inductor), V _{L}\, : :: V _{C} = V_{L}\, Likewise, by Kirchhoff's current law, the current through the capacitor plus the current through the πηνίο (inductor) must equal zero: :: i_{C} + i_{L} = 0\, From the constitutive relations for the circuit elements, we also know that :: V _{L}(t) = L \frac{di_{L}}{dt}\, and :: i_{C}(t) = C \frac{dV_{C}}{dt}\, After rearranging and substituting, we obtain the second order differential equation :: \frac{d ^{2}i(t)}{dt^{2}} + \frac{1}{LC} i(t) = 0\, We now define the parameter ω as follows: :: \omega = \sqrt{\frac{1}{LC}}\, With this definition, we can simplify the Διαφορική Εξίσωση (differential equation): :: \frac{d ^{2}i(t)}{dt^{2}} + \omega^ {2} i(t) = 0\, The associated polynomial is s ^{2} + \omega^ {2} = 0\, , thus :: s = +j \omega\, or :: s = -j \omega\, ::::where j is the imaginary unit. Thus, the complete solution to the Διαφορική Εξίσωση (differential equation) is :: i(t) = Ae ^{+j \omega t} + Be ^{-j \omega t}\, and can be solved for A\, and B\, by considering the initial conditions. Since the exponential is Μιγαδικός Αριθμός, the solution represents a σωληνοειδές Εναλλασσόμενο Ρεύμα (alternating current). If the initial conditions are such that A = B\, , then we can use Euler's formula to obtain a real sinusoid with amplitude 2A and angular frequency \omega = \sqrt{\frac{1}{LC}}\, . Thus, the resulting solution becomes: :: i(t) = 2 A cos(\omega t)\, The initial conditions that would satisfy this result are: :: i(t=0) = 2 A\, and :: \frac{di}{dt}(t=0) = 0\, Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα *Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ακτινοβολία *Κύκλωμα RC Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *RCL circuit *[ ] Category: Ηλεκτρικά Κυκλώματα